


Hard Work

by darkkittensniper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Dominant, F/F, Futa, Human, One-Shot, Punch me daddy!, Smut, an okay story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkittensniper/pseuds/darkkittensniper
Summary: This is a one shot for my fav pairing Japis! Yes, its going to be smutty. As lewd as I can without bursting into flames for the sin, I am going to write here. If you do not like Futa and other hardcore smut, then I would suggest moving right along and forgetting about this. Keep your eyes pure you nonsinners! Leaving more for us sinner! 
Snipeeasy Yall!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A hard day at work deserves a reward when coming home. And that is just Lapis is doing for her girlfriend, Jasper.

Jasper did not like to work the last shift. But shit who did? It brought in the extra money that was much needed. Her girlfriend Lapis was going to school full time online, and Jasper had told her that she needed to focus solely on her course work, which had Jasper working over time and sometimes graveyard shifts through the week. Jasper was just getting off from her grave warehouse shift and driving home through the deserted streets. The street lamps and radio the only thing keeping her company.

  
Lapis was at home glancing at the clock on the wall. Dinner had been made and placed in the oven for Jasper when she got home. But Lapis was not glancing at the clock just because dinner was waiting for her girlfriend. She had noticed since Jasper had got the overtime she had been tense lately. Lapis smiled to herself as she thought what Jasper would think when she came home.

  
Lapis has taken a long soothing bath and got dressed in one of Jasper's oversized rugby jerseys. It smelled like her, and Lapis loved it. The bottom of the shirt stopped just under her knees. She had dawned her favorite perfume and the underwear she had one were thin as floss. Wedged nicely in Lapis's ample ass.   
Her perky breast was free of the restraints of her bra. Her blue hair framed her face, swooping over her ears. She sat on the sofa legs crossed the shirt riding up, showing her long thin creamy legs. Her delicately arched foot was tapping the floor as she waited.

  
Her body hummed with the promise of what to come when Jasper got home. Slick wetness gathered in the soft patch nestled between her legs. She shifted her weight, and a slight moan left her as the friction danced up her body setting it alight with need.

The sound of the garage opening had Lapis beaming as she a truck pulled into the space in the garage meant that Jasper was home. She made sure she did not move and looked impassive as heavy steel toed boots marched up the basement steps.

Jasper fumbled with the key cursing to herself, hoping she did not disturb Lapis. Who may have been sleeping this time of night, opening the door Jaspers' nose picked up the smell of steak. Her stomach grumbled. Bless this woman! God, I love her!

Jasper set her bag down in the kitchen and hung up her flannel on the coat rack. She reached up and stretched and groaned as her back and shoulders complained.

Lapis looked on quietly, her eyes scanning her lovers back. Thick ropes of muscles bulged from under her shirt. Her broad shoulders flexing effortless with the slightest movement. Her loins screamed imagining her nails digging deep into those magnificent shoulders as she held them for purchase as Jasper pounded her. She chuckled lightly as she watched Jasper looking into the oven.

Jasper whipped around and her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at Lapis. Sitting posed on the sofa. Her legs crossed. Pale skin was glowing in the light of the lamp. Jasper drank her in like a tall glass of water, forgetting about the food in the oven.

Lapis gave her a crooked smile and unfolded her legs and spread them before placing her other leg over the other. Jasper got a glance of what little she had on under the jersey. Her curls damp with arousal. Jasper smiled broadly as she stalked over to her.

Broad and ruff hands came to claim purchase on Lapis's smooth thighs spreading them roughly. Jasper got to her knees before Lapis, her mass casting a shadow over Lapis.

Lapis wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist and drew her in closer. Her scent permeated the air and Jasper shivered. Her fingers ghosting over smooth thighs. Goosebumps broke out over Lapis's skin as heated fingers inched higher under the jersey. Blue eyes started into fiery amber eyes. Jasper leaned in and nuzzled her lover's neck. Inhaling her scent and moaned softly as the scent settled into her mind. Setting her mind and body ablaze.

Lapis ran her hands through the thick tresses of Jaspers wild mane and played with the hair at the nape of the others neck, earning a purr from the larger women. Warm lips sucked at the flesh under Lapis's ear, lapping softly, swirling tongue making Lapis's thighs quiver. She angled her head giving more room for the wandering tongue and mouth of her lover. Jasper chuckled as a breathy moan left Lapis, and her fingers tightened their grip in her hair making the larger women groan.

A small burst of pride burst in Lapis's chest as she drew a response from her. Her head was in a haze of want for her lover. Jasper kissed up the slender neck and across the others face and finally to her lips.

Heated lips danced as they kissed slowly at first. Hands wondered as the kiss got more heated. Jasper licked her lover's bottom lip, and Lapis opened her mouth, and their tongues danced with each other. Broad strokes, followed by teasing ones leaving the other wanting more.

Lapis pulled away, her face flushed and her body heated as she looked at her lover who's eyes were lidded and heavy. Filled with lust and love. She smiled as she untangled herself from Jasper and got up on slightly shaky legs. Jasper got up too, hands inching to feel her little lover again, but also interesting in what she was dong. Her jeans had gotten uncomfortable a long time ago. Her cock straining against the fabric. Wanting to be inside the wet warmth that was her lover.

Lapis took Jaspers large hand hers, her smaller one being swallowed by Jaspers. Jasper let herself be lead into their bedroom. The room was dim only lit by a few small lamps here and there. The drapes pulled shut. Lapis points to the bed and Jasper sits on the edge of the bed. Looking up at her lover as she slowing pulls the jersey up. Jasper stops her and leans in and runs her fingers up the flat expanse of her lover's belly. Easing the shirt over Lapis Jasper kisses the pale flesh that twitches and jumps under her ministrations with her mouth.

Tossing the article of clothing on the floor, huge hands come to lay claim to the mounds of flesh that make up Lapis's breast. Calloused hands run over sensitive nipples earning a deep shiver from the smaller woman. A wanton moan leaving her kiss bruised lips as she placed her hands over Jaspers, pressing hard. Jasper moved closer to the edge of the bed shifting her legs wide, and she moved one of her hands and laced her fingers with her lover as her mouth comes to lap at the stiff peak, her other hand pinching the other nipple and twisting to the point of pain which earns a hiss from Lapis.

Her head thrown back in euphoric bliss. Her thighs clenched, slick wetness coats her inner thighs. Jasper purrs as she switches to the other nipple not to leave it neglected. Her heavy hands slide around her lover's slim waist and down to lay purchase on her ass. Groping the flesh with greedy hands, gripping and lifting her lover's ass. Lapis grips handfuls of her lover's hair and pulls her closer. Aching, wanting to devoured.

Jasper lays a stinging slap to her lover's firm ass. Lapis gasps and moans as she pushed her ass back into the hands put there. Jasper moved her head back, a thin line of saliva coming from her mouth as she looks up at Lapis.

Lapis leans down and kisses her hard with fervor, Lapis lays delicate hands on the broad expanse of Jaspers' chest and shoves her lover back on the bed and straddled her. Jasper looks up at her partner with a raised eyebrow. Not complaining about being topped by her partner. Lapis leaned down and inched Jaspers shirt up, the larger one sitting up to help with taking it off. Lapis takes the woman's large breast in her hand and squeezes them. Thin fingers sinking into the pillowy flesh. Jasper hisses as her cock twitches. Lapis smiled as she feels the immense heat of her lover's member between her legs. Pressed sinfully against her slick entrance.

Lapis pulls down the cup of her partner's bra, and her breasts spill free. A soft sigh leaving the bigger women. Dark skin marked with splotches and stripes of white met Lapis's eyes. She reaches around and unhooks the bra and slid it off of her lover and tosses it behind her. She leaned down and kissed the valley of the smooth two-toned skin of her lover as she rocked softly against her lover massive member. Powerful hips thrust up, wanting more contact. Lapis sits up and frowns and shakes her head at her partner and the larger women growls but stills her hips.

Lapis smiles and kisses Jasper as her hands run down the toned muscles of her lover's stomach. Nails raking over the ripples of muscles and a shiver shook the larger women. She kept her amber eyes on Lapis as she bites her thick, lush bottom lip. Lapis wants to her lover moan. She inches down the thick thighs of her lover and spread her legs and sit between her lover's legs. She leans down and traces her tongue along the shaft of her lover's cock through her jeans. A small wet spot stains the jeans and Lapis licks and sucks the stain and moans as the salty yet delicious taste of her girlfriend's pre-cum sinks into her taste buds.

Quick and nimble fingers work the belt on the jeans and the button Jasper sits up on her elbows to watch her girlfriend with glazed over eyes lust, carnal desire. Lapis kisses up her lovers shaft and takes the zipper in her teeth and pulls it down slowly, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

Jasper lifts her hips and Lapis pulled the jeans down, and Jasper kicks off her boots and socks. Lapis pulls off the jeans the rest of the way and tossed them in a heap on the floor. The larger woman is left in nothing but a pair of faded boxers, Lapis licking her lips and in one fell swoop she yanks the boxers off, and the larger women erection springs free. A massive shudder racks Jasper's body at the release of the constraints on her member.

Lapis purrs as she takes her lover in her hands and squeezed the head with firm presser. Jasper's thighs tense as she lets out a breathy moan. Lapis kissed the head and traced the bulging veins along her girlfriend's magnificent shaft. The girth of her lover alone was enough to make the small woman's cunt clench at the promise of the burn of being stretched by her lover. Lapis let for her lover's cock and it slapped softly against the larger women's stomach. She climbed her lover's massive body and kissed her so sweetly leaving the other women wanting more.

Lapis let for her lover's cock, and it slapped softly against the larger women's stomach. She climbed her lover's massive body and kissed her so sweetly leaving the other women wanting more. Greedy hands grip smooth thighs as makes the smaller women straddle her lover's face. Hands that wrap around the others legs keep them apart as she nuzzles her lovers dripping cunt. Lapis moans as her body is shocked with pleasure.

A long, broad tongue laps out and licks her slit and swirls inside her. Probing deep, searching and eager. Lapis's body shudders as she calls out Jasper's name. Jasper grunts in approval as she sucks her lovers clit into her mouth, the swollen clit twitching in her mouth under the attention of her tongue.

Lapis leans down and grips the thighs of her lover as she kissed down her stomach and taking her lover in her mouth running her tongue along the shaft, warm and hard in her lips. The two women share moans as they get lost in each other's mouths and touches. Lapis grinds herself against her lover's mouth, dragging her clit over Jaspers nose on the backstroke letting out moans around Jasper's thick cock. Jasper has planted her feet on the bed and thrust up into her lover's hot wet mouth, her body strung like a bow.

Lapis thighs start to quiver, and her breath gets short and pitched. Jasper pulls away from her cunt and Lapis whines, but Jasper smacks her thighs in warning making the other women jump. In one fluid motion Jasper as Lapis on her hands and knees and mounts her from behind. Lapis shivers in anticipation as her cunt clenches and opens, contracting, wanting, needed to be filled.

Jasper fists her cock and rubs her already dripping shaft from Lapis's mouth along her girlfriend's cunt. Lapis bits her lip and gripped the sheets in her hands. Jasper eases the head of her cock into her girlfriend and moans as the hot wet sheath is tight and pulsing. It takes all her resolve not to ram the rest of herself into her girlfriend. Instead, she takes the smaller women's hips in her hands and pushed into her slowly.

Lapis's breath catches as Jasper fills her slowly. Her belly is already burning from the denial of an orgasm; her arms give away, and she falls on the bed. Jasper holds her hips supporting her as she bottoms out inside her and stays there for a long second. They both share a sigh and Jasper leans down and kisses Lapis's back, paying particular attention to the drop shaped birthmark nestled between her shoulders. She moans and Jasper kisses it again as she started to push herself in and out of her lover.

Lost in the throws of each other their bodies moving fluid like water against a stone. Panting and moaning filled every inch of the bedroom as sweat slick bodies slid over each other and hands grabbed at every inch of skin and limbs tangled. Strangled cries of begging and pleading fall from Lapis's lips as she begs Jasper for release. Jasper had her pinned to the bed hovering above her ramming her so hard the bed was shifting, and the legs of the bed were yet again craving another notch in the hardwood floors.

She captures her lover's mouth in hers and kisses her as they both reach their limits and fall over in the bliss as they both cum. Lapis's cunt dragging and milking Jasper's cock deep inside her as Jasper shuddered as moans her lover's name in her ear as she bottoms out inside her.

For the longest, they just stay that way. Two people as one. Holding each other, and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

The sun rises, and the early birds chirp and the world wakes up as Lapis and Jasper fall into a deep sleep, Jasper spooning Lapis in her arms. The blue haired girl falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Hard work does pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be doing more one shots through the week to keep things interesting while I work on the next chapter of Water and Stone. 
> 
> Snipeeasy Yall!


End file.
